Be my, Be my, Be my Valentine
by AmyHale
Summary: "Mmm." his eyes still closed, he pulled her closer in his arms. "Happy Valentine's Day Addie."


"Mmm." his eyes still closed, he pulled her closer in his arms. "Happy Valentine's Day Addie."

She didn't answer.

He ran his fingers through her hair, but it didn't feel right. Her hair felt different.

And then he froze.

_Oh my God._

He pushed her away slowly and as she sat up she looked at him disappointed. The temptation of hitting him everywhere left quickly, and now she was feeling quite void.

"I..."

Meredith stood up, grabbed a few things and left the room.

Oh. My. God.

_**x**_

"Come on Pumpkin... eat this for mommy." she tried again to make the little girl eat.

"Gha!" she giggled, and pointed to Addison's phone.

"Yeah baby, that's a phone. Can you say phone?"

The one-year-old giggled again, grabbing her mommy's hand.

The redhead heard a knock on the door. "Wait a sec baby girl, mommy will be right back okay?" she kissed her forehead and went to the front door.

"Derek!"

"Hi." he greeted, walking past her into the house. "Happy Valentine's Day." he put the red roses on the kitchen table, glancing at her with a small smile.

"Good morning Ellie." he picked the girl up. "How's my favorite girl?"

"Dada!"

Addison smiled. "I thought... I thought you were supposed to spend Valentine's Day with Meredith." she raised her eyebrow but excitement could be heard in her voice.

"Where's the other woman?" someone said sternly, and a teenager made her appearance in the room, staring at Derek like she wanted to kill him.

"Jessica, stop the attitude." Addison warned their daughter.

"Between me and Meredith it's over." Derek told her.

"Whatever... she's the right person for you. Just a fucking-"

"Jessica! You want to go out with your boyfriend tonight? Then you stop talking right now!"

"You have a boyfriend? Are you kidding me?" Derek looked from Jessica to Addison and the back to his daughter again.

Addison shrugged.

"WHAT?"

"You'd know, if you weren't with _the other woman_."

Her mother glared at her angrily. "You have three seconds to apologize."

"Addison..."

"One. Two. Th-"

The fourteen-year-old stormed out of the room and ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

Addison made a step forward to follow her, but Derek stopped her.

"I need to talk to her. Please, let me do this. She needs to know that I love her."

He settled Ellie in her arms.

"Can I come in Jess?" he asked knocking on his daughter's door.

He found her sitting on the bed, sending a text message with her cellphone.

He sat beside her and gently took away her phone; Jessica looked up in complain.

"I love you. The reason why I'm here today, is because I love you. I know it's complicated and sometimes it sucks, but I love you and your mother and your sister. I should have left Meredith a long time ago but I didn't and for a while it was okay – and now it's not. So we broke up, and I'm here. I'm here to _stay_. I'm here to remarry your mother and be your father 24/7. And kinda scare your boyfriend's life." he added.

Jessica let out a little laughter and glanced at her dad. He held her in his arms for a while before returning her her cellphone and going out again.

_**x**_

"I'm glad Naomi offered to watch Ellie."

"Me too. I'm worried about Jess though."

"Oh, Der, she'll be fine." she smiled warmly, taking his hand over the table.

"Fine..." he answered, not convinced at all. "But I still think that we should leave the restaurant now and go spy them."

"Oh, honey. I know she's your little girl but it's okay. Really. They're only going for a movie and dinner together. Pretend that he's a friend."

"Only he's not." he mumbled. "Anyway." he relaxed his shoulders. "I wanted to tell you that I love you."

"You wanted to tell me that you love me?" during all the years of their 'affair' the never said it out loud, even though they always felt it and showed it.

"Yeah."

"You do?"

"Always." he grinned.

"Good. Because I love you too." she grinned back.

**A/N: You think it's strange? I do too. I actually think it's crazy.**

**Happy Valentine's Day! =)**


End file.
